


When Things Don't Go According to Plan

by onlypreciousloves



Series: Friendship is the Best Ship ... Except When It's Complicated [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drunk kiss, M/M, Sequel, it's complicated?, kiss, still at that frat party Kayli thought would be a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlypreciousloves/pseuds/onlypreciousloves
Summary: Nothing goes according to Yeujin’s plan. But he isn’t complaining…or wouldn’t be even if he were sober.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After what seems like ages, I present to you the kiss at the party. Hope you all enjoy it!! ♡ Tell me what you lovelies think!

Yeujin wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find at the party. Maybe a house crowded to the point there was no air to breathe? Perhaps a hundred people packed into a tiny condo? Although it was closer to the latter idea, it wasn’t too unpleasant. Kayli and Yeujin arrived about an hour after the party had started, but he didn’t feel too awkward and uncomfortable like he had expected, even with the crowds of foreign faces and American pop music blasting in his ears.

The moment the two of them walked through the door, a group of girls approached them, speaking in a lot quicker English than Yeujin was used to before pulling Kayli away against her will. “Hey, hey. Wait! Yeujin!”

The LCK Jungler just laughed it off, not bothering to follow after them. Kayli had her friends here in the States, and he thought it’d be best to let her go without intruding on their little group. Doing his best to just hide himself in some corner, he waited patiently for his friend’s return. Even as lazy of a person as he was, Yeujin quickly got bored, merely standing there and watching the college students have their fun.

When they had first arrived, before she was shuffled away from him, Kayli had sent Kyungho a message asking if he was already there.

He wasn’t sure whether he felt relieved or upset when Kyungho answered that his cousin couldn’t drive him there until a little later. It gave him more time to think of how he would approach the Top laner, but it also gave himself more time to try and convince himself out of said plan.

Venturing out from his corner, Yeujin decided he couldn’t do any of this completely sober. A drink wouldn’t hurt, right?

Maybe one wouldn’t have, but he lost track after his third or fourth. The Jungler had been halfway done with whatever number cup of the bitter, carbonated beverage in his hand when it was snatched away from over his shoulder. A soft pout formed on his lips as he tried to find out who it was that had taken his drink away.

“You’re such a spoilsport, Kayli,” he whined jokingly as he turned around to face who he assumed to be his fellow Jungler.

“What happened to ‘I promise I won’t get drunk at this party’?” The voice that answered him in Korean was much deeper than Kayli’s. The tone of voice wasn’t disappointed, nor was it angered. It was simply amused.

To match with the amusement, an arched eyebrow on a rather attractive LCK Top laner caught Yeujin’s gaze. It may have been the dim lighting in the house, or maybe even just an effect of whatever he was drinking, but Kyungho looked especially dreamy.

Kyungho curiously lifted Yeujin’s cup to his lips to taste whatever it was. He scrunched his nose when he pulled back, showcasing an expression of disgust. However, the smirk on his lips told the Jungler that it wasn’t _that_ bad. “Soju is much better than this.”

Yeujin just squinted in response, attempting to roll his eyes, but failing miserably since all his eyes wanted to focus on was the other male’s face. “Give it back…” he whimpered softly as one hand made a weak attempt for the cup and the other tugged at Kyungho’s t-shirt.

“Is this stronger than soju? How are you so drunk already?” the Top laner scoffed with a roll of his eyes as he raised the cup above his head. Kyungho wasn’t that much taller than Yeujin, but at that moment, he felt like a giant. “How many did you have already?” 

A sheepishly playful smile overtook his lips as he lifted up one finger and dragged it down his face from the edge of his eyebrow, down his nose, ending at the corner of his lips. “Just one,” he answered in slurred English.

“Uh-huh. Right,” Kyungho chuckled, amusement still strong in his voice as he placed an exaggerated emphasis on the word. “That’s a lie.” The Top laner looked around the crowded house in search of their mutual friend. The only other face in the crowd he would recognize from Skyping often and her occasional backstage visits in LCK when she’d been in town. “Where’s Kayli?”

“Kidnapped.”

Yeujing hadn’t even hesitate with his answer. The Top laner’s laugh in response sounded like music to his ears. Yeujin found himself losing his balance and falling face first into his chest. “Okay, no more drinks tonight.”

“But you haven’t had any yet!” The Jungler’s voice rose in pitch as he whined in disappointment. If Kyungho didn’t drink, then he couldn’t kiss him without risking multiple things. This was all he could think about. He wasn’t even sure if he would remember what happened anyways, but he certainly didn’t think Kyungho remembering and him forgetting would be a good idea at all. Or was it? What was he really risking anyway?

The comfortableness between them, their light-hearted friendship, even Yeujin’s wish to have a relationship more cherished than Kyungho’s with Seohaeng…

The Top laner let out another jovial laugh as he planted his palm gently into the Jungler’s face. “I did, you idiot. I had some of yours.”

Yeujin shook his head furiously, losing his balance even further as he fell further into the other boy’s body. “That doesn’t count. That’s nothing!” Thankfully, Kyungho had placed the less-than-half-full cup aside somewhere before catching the younger with both hands.

“Okay, maybe we should sit you down somewhere. You’re acting weird…”

He must have been acting really weird if Kyungho was going out of his way to be nicer than ~~he ever was~~ usual, he thought to himself. Yeujin lifted his arms as if stretching with a yawn before draping them over his friend’s shoulders. “Why don’t you love me?”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I love you,” the Top laner chuckled as if it were obvious. The words smoothly rolled off of his tongue, as casually as if he were talking about the weather. He must’ve had no idea that those simple three words sent his friend’s heart off on a marathon.

The beating was a little uncomfortable, but in a pleasurable sort of way, reassuring Yeujin of what he was already sure of: he loved him.

It was as simple as that, yet so much more complicated than he ever wanted.

The discomfort in the racing of his heart came from Yeujin’s realization – even in his dazed state of mind – that Kyungho probably didn’t mean the same _love_ he longed for. And he hated that.

The LCK Jungler lifted his head up from the other’s chest so that he could look at him, straight in his clear eyes.

Kyungho had left his round glasses at home, along with his usual dorkily cute look. They were both nineteen, but he gave off an older look with his new haircut and lack of glasses.

Back in Korea, his hair had been much fluffier. It had rounded out the top of his head in the sense that it seemed like a subtle bowl-cut in his slightly wavy hair. He had cut the hair on the sides of his head shorter, but left the hair at the top almost completely alone. His bangs would’ve hung just barely above his eyebrows if he hadn’t gelled it to the side to give off a more suave look that surely made most – if not all – the girls in the room swoon.

“No,” Yeujin’s voice was hushed and barely audible. He raised a hand to lightly brush his fingertips against the Top laner’s face, trailing up from his soft jawline to the edges of his hair. Still soft, despite looking a bit spikey and rough. “Why don’t you _love_ me?”

 

He missed the hesitation – or, perhaps, confusion – in the older’s voice when he answered, “I do.”

The Jungler was absolutely sure that he was still completely missing the point. “More than Seohaeng?”

A pause and no answer.

Exactly what he was afraid of. It wasn’t like they were in any committed, romantic relationship, yet the lack of any answer made his heart ache rather painfully.

“What do you mea – ”

“Why are you like this?” Almost out of habit from talking with Kayli, Yeujin switched from Korean to English in a split second. His eyebrows furrowed together in some emotion between anger and disappointment, not something Kyungho could easily decipher. “Why are you always like…like maximum handsome like…” he waved one hand around wildly, gesturing at the other’s face and body. “… like this, you know? Why do you make my heart hurt?”

Kyungho didn’t know much English, but he knew enough to be able to tell what his fellow pro-gamer was saying. He didn’t need to decipher much before the younger switched back to Korean. He had no idea Yeujin was so proficient in English, at least not to the point that he could switch back and forth as easily as Kayli could.

“I hate you. So much.”

“What – ”

The LCK Top laner wasn’t even given a chance to answer before Yeujin slipped the hand playing with the edges of his hair behind his head and crashed their lips together rather messily.

Yeujin wanted to do his best to mimic the way Kayli had kissed him in the Uber on their way to the party. It had taken his breath away and made his heart beat almost as much as it ridiculously did right now. Yet, he was nowhere near sober enough to attempt it.

All he had behind his movements were raw emotions. Not just the passion, or the _love_ , he felt for the boy, but also anger and frustration. Frustration at himself for feeling something he was almost certain couldn’t be mutual.

He couldn’t tell if Kyungho’s mouth had been open in surprise the moment he pressed their lips together or if he had opened it a few seconds after he initiated the kiss.

Either way, the Jungler was too eager to slip his tongue inside in an effort to deepen the kiss. He tilted his head to the side a little, not wanting to uncomfortably press their faces together like some of the other not-so-sober couples in the room.

Yeujin could taste the slightly minty breath of the other boy’s mouth – probably from the chewing gum he usually had – and was almost certain that the taste of alcohol from his mouth must’ve been rather distasteful. Even with that thought, he didn’t want to stop.

His other arm wrapped around the back of Kyungho’s neck rather aggressively as he took a few steps forward until he had the taller pressed up against an empty wall. Yeujin could feel the steady beat in the bass of the music through the forearm he had against the wall. It was almost in rhythmic harmony with his heart hammering out a beat against his chest.

He tried to lead the kiss just as Kayli had done with his first, but he was much too sloppy and had too little of an idea on what he was supposed to do. But kissing Kyungho wasn’t hard. It was as easy as effectively farming the jungle on the Rift. As natural as breathing.

Thankfully, he wasn’t alone. Yeujin didn’t even realize it in the moment, but his lips weren’t only moving against stilled ones.

It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts, but Kyungho had lost himself the moment the Jungler slipped his tongue into his mouth. His heart threatened to jump out of his throat as his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth moved eagerly against his best friend’s. Yeujin’s lips muffled a soft noise that escaped from his throat when the smaller pressed him up against the wall. His feet nearly lost their stance on the ground as one hand desperately searched for the wall to hold himself steady.

Once he found his balance, Kyungho’s other hand rested itself on Yeujin’s waist, on his hipbone over his shirt. He could feel the heat of Yeujin’s body as he leaned forward into him.

The Top laner decided to blame it on the sip of alcohol he had and the taste of it from the younger’s mouth when he decided to press their lips together again after the Jungler pulled away for a short breath.

Despite every bone, every muscle in his body screaming to him that this was his best friend, that this person he was kissing was a boy, that this should feel wrong in so many ways, he continued.

With the bass rhythmically beating to his heart and the music that enveloped them both, there was nowhere else he wished to be. Nowhere else could he feel what he possibly felt at that moment.

With the desire to feel for a little more, Kyungho let the hand on Yeujin’s hip slip under his thin shirt. The warmth from the younger’s skin spread from his frozen fingertips and through his palm comfortingly. Under his hand, he could feel Yeujin shiver from the cold of his fingers before relaxing against him.

In a few slow seconds, Kyungho managed to flip their positions around so that he had Yeujin struggling to keep his balance just like he had before. It was hard to hold in the chuckle, but it didn’t matter. It only ended up lost in the smaller boy’s mouth anyway.

Kyungho couldn’t remember what the other part of him was arguing about internally when Yeujin first pressed their lips together. It didn’t matter anymore.

On the other hand, Yeujin was simply hungry for anything the Top laner could possibly give him. Once he found his balance against the wall, he threaded the fingers of both hands through Kyungho’s short, jet-black hair. At some point between the many kisses they exchanged, the Jungler’s legs wrapped themselves around his favorite Top laner’s waist.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, but suddenly they were lying on a small, twin-sized bed and Yeujin had no recollection of how they got there. Not that he was complaining of course. He was now staring up at the warm dark brown irises of his best friend, hovering over him with his hands placed on either side of his head.

He loved the sparkle in his eyes, whether it was its natural shine or the reflection of the dim lights in the room, Yeujin wasn’t sure. The music was slightly muffled behind the wall since the large speakers were now behind closed doors, but it seemed more distant than it should have as Kyungho lifted one hand to brush Yeujin’s bangs away from his forehead. 

Maybe he wasn’t sure he was speaking aloud when Yeujin heard him, but his voice seemed strained, “what the hell, Yeujin…”

Kyungho closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together with a soft sigh. Gentler than before, the Jungler wraps his arms around the older’s torso to keep him close. Lifting his head off of the sheets, he leans up to press a sweet, chaste kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Do you…love me?”

The intoxicated Jungler missed the slight hesitation before the slow nod he received from Kyungho.

“Like I love you?”

A smile crept onto his lips as Kyungho opened his mouth to answer. All of a sudden, it just didn’t matter what the answer would be. Yeujin was happy, because Kyungho wouldn’t have kissed him back if he felt nothing at all. If Kyungho hadn’t felt anything, he would’ve been pushed away in disgust, and given a fearful look. The fact that he was embraced and the kisses were returned greatly reassured him. 

He let one of his hands fall from behind Kyungho’s back, dropping into the space between them when he let his head fall back onto the bedsheets. He let his warm fingers graze across the boy’s face. Even in his intoxicated state, Yeujin felt like he could see clearer than ever. The dim lamp in the corner of the room gave the Top laner’s features a softer appearance.

With one finger, he lightly traced Kyungho’s high cheekbones, wide nose, and thin lips, taking his time as if to remember the texture of his skin.

Yeujin felt like he could spend the rest of forever just staring at his face and never get tired of it.

At least he was feeling completely sure of that, but at that moment, the warmth between their bodies was tempting him to succumb to sleep. Even though they were in a foreign country, in some stranger’s home, surrounded by people who didn’t know them, he felt safe enough in Kyungho’s presence to close his eyes to rest for a little while.

He hugged Kyungho closer to his chest before he gently moved with his arms to give the other a hint that he wanted him to lie down beside him. Once Kyungho got the idea and the two of them laid on their sides facing each other, Yeujin curled up closer to the boy, nuzzling his face against the crook of the other male’s neck.

Yeujin was just going to close his eyes for a little bit. He promised himself he wouldn’t fall asleep at such a wonderful moment in his life. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

Even though his reputation as a pro-gamer was plummeting and people all around had nicknamed him “Game Over,” as a play on his in-game name, "Reignover."

Even though he knew how his single mother was suffering in her eagerness to make enough money to give her children a good life.

Even though everything he had seemed like a clumsy mess of a life.

He was so contented at the moment, curled up in bed with Kyungho by his side. He felt like he could conquer the world if he wanted to. He could do anything. With Kyungho by his side, he could feel the confidence he lacked.

The alcohol was making him feel rather sleepy, though…

With his eyes closed, he could feel soft fingers brushing through his hair and tracing his face, just as he had done to Kyungho a few moments before. Their breaths mingled in the short distance between them and he rather liked the mintiness of the other’s breath.

His heart continued to beat at a faster pace than normal, but it had gotten rather comforting, the rhythm lulled him to sleep like a gentle lullaby as he curled up even tighter with Kyungho’s long arms round his shoulders.

His plan to get Kyungho to drink before he kissed him had thrown itself out the window. But, Yeujin wasn’t unhappy with the results he got.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but I hope you all had a nice valentines day!


End file.
